Sellbot Factory
The Sellbot Factory is a cog facility in Sellbot Headquarters. Toons can battle Sellbots and earn Sellbot Cog Suit parts or Merits for a promotion. Inside of the factory are many groups of Sellbots, Goons,obstacles, and barrels added by the Toon Resistance for toons to restock gags, laff points or jellybeans. A group of four toons can enter the elevator or form a Boarding Group to defeat the cogs in the factory. The Sellbot factory has two entrances: The front entrance and the side entrance. The cogs in the Sellbot factory are level 3 to level 9. Click here for a map of the factory. This map was found by a doodle in Sellbot HQ. It was released to provide toons with a map of the factory. Toons need to battle the Foreman to get all the pieces to their Sellbot cog suit. Cogs Each of the normal Sellbots has a chance to appear in the factory (but the Mr. Hollywood can only appear as a skelecog, the foreman). This is the locations of where they may be found. *Cold Caller (every room except the silos) *Telemarketer (every room) *Name Dropper (every room) *Glad Hander (every room) *Mover & Shaker (every room, foreman) *Two Face (warehouse,boiler room and the silos, foreman) *The Mingler (the silos, foreman) *Mr. Hollywood (Center silo, Only as the foreman) Obstacles Inside the factory there are three main obstacles which involve quick reflexes. Two of them lead to rooms with restock barrels. The Paint Mixer can be reached through a door to the right just after you emerge onto the East Catwalk from the direction of the Gear Room. Once you enter the door wait for one of the pistons to come to the level of the platform you are standing on and jump to it. There are five pistons in total, and you have to jump to them and across to the Paint Mixer Storage Room, which contains several barrels. Stomper Alley is accessible by turning left just after the Duct Room. Study the pattern of the stompers for a bit and remember that you are safe right between the two big stompers and the four little stompers. Your goal is to get to the other side of the stompers. The Lava Room can be reached by going left from the room just after Stomper Alley. Gears are spinning and a conveyor belt is moving backwards. You have to get across the conveyor belt without the gears pushing you into the lava. You can't wait between the gears because the conveyor belt is constantly pushing you backwards. As you get closer to the end of the conveyor, the gears will spin faster. Falling into the lava or paint will result in a loss of two Laff points, and if you stay in there for too long you will keep losing Laff points until you get out. When you get crushed by a stomper you will lose three Laff points. If you get in there you can get gags and jellybeans in restock barrels. Some toons just go in the Side Factory Entrance for jellybeans. Goons are located in the Lobby, the West and East Catwalks, and the Warehouse. Stomp on them to temporarily disable them, but watch out—one touch to their searchlight will cause you to lose between seven and ten laff points. They move pretty slowly, but even so, are quite deadly. Restock barrels are located in the Lobby Hallway, Stomper Alley, Paint Mixer Storage Room, and Lava Storage Room. Jellybean barrels are also found as well as gag barrels and laff barrels. Final Battle After successfully defeating many groups of cogs and working your way past the obstacles, you must face the Factory Foreman in the Center Silo Control Room. It is a level 9 skelecog, the highest level cog in the factory, who is accompanied by three level 6 cogs. When the Foreman and the accompanied cogs are defeated, you will get your reward for completing the factory: 388 merits if every cog in the factory is defeated (or 776 during a cog invasion), gag experience, and a Sellbot disguise part if you have not already completed it. Laff Point Limits The front entrance has no laff limit, but the side entrance only allows toons with at least 31 laff points remaining to enter. Trivia *Sellbots in the factory are at lower levels compared to cogs in other Cog HQ facilities. There are no level 10, 11, or 12 cogs here. *There is a 2x experience multiplier for the entire Sellbot factory. *None of the rooms in the factory show actual cog production. *The Sellbot Factory was originally going to be the Sellbot Leg Factory. This was a part of Disney's original plans for Cog Headquarters, where there would be a factory for every cog suit part. Toons would get a Sellbot leg part here. **In the game files, it is still called the Sellbot Leg Factory. *Before Cashbot HQ was released, it was much harder to complete the factory. For example the Foreman was level 11. Disney changed this because it was too hard for weaker toons to complete Toontasks where they have to defeat a Sellbot Factory/Factory Foreman. *There are only three rooms with skelecogs; the Gear Room, the Pipe Room, and the Center Silo. *Whichever cog you engage in the Center Silo, their response will be, "Let me introduce you to the Foreman." *When you engage the Final Battle with the Foreman, he will say "I am the Foreman." *There was originally an orange goon on the West Catwalk dealing 10 damage, It was removed for unknown reasons. *There is no level 3 Cogs in Sellbot HQ, but there is in the Sellbot Factory. Gallery CaptureFactory.png|The Foreman Goon 1.jpg|A Goon roaming the factory Front Enterance.png|Front Enterance Oil_Room.jpg|A toon in the Oil Room. See also *Cashbot Mint *District Attorney's Office *Cog golf courses Category:Sellbot HQ Category:Cog facilities Category:Locations with laff requirements Category:Sellbot Factory